Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by PetitGourou
Summary: Le titre est équivoque, je pense, c'est l'histoire de Harry qui doit amener un panier au vieux qui habite dans le bois. C'est un U.A.. O.S. pour mon sensei. (qui se reconnaîtra!)


Bien le bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un petit O.S. basé sur l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge. Bon vous verrez que cela ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire, juste le principe de base. Enfin bon, vous comprendrez !

/ !\ Homophobes, prudes, et enfants, ceci n'est pas pour vous. Il s'agit d'un couple gay avec présence d'un lemon explicite. Alors merci de bien vouloir sortir de cette page immédiatement, sinon c'est à vos risques et périls (coulées de sang nasales)

**Note pour mon sensei**: Je ne sais pas si tu liras ça, mais Joyeux Anniversaire Manon ! Demain tu deviendras vieille et les rides commenceront à s'accumuler, fais gaffe ! Bon alors cet O.S. et pour toi puisque, comme tu me l'as si bien caché, tu aimes le yaoi (Au passage t'es vraiment une connasse de ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite *yeux terrifiants*)Voila, voila alors encore joyeux anniversaire ma vieille ! (Et oublies pas le champomi demain !)

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Mon chéri, il est l'heure de se lever.<p>

-Mffh

-Allez, allez, on est samedi…

J'ouvre un œil que je dirige vers ceux de ma mère. J'y lis d'abord de la tendresse puis une certaine sollicitude. C'est sûrement cette sollicitude qui l'a poussée à me réveiller un samedi matin. J'ouvre mon deuxième œil et cherche la raison du pourquoi un réveil si matinal un jour sans cours. Ma mère rit et me regarde avec des yeux remplis amusement.

-Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose mon chéri !

Je la regarde, toujours sans réponse.

-Tu dois amener une tarte à la mélasse et des bonbons au citron à Albus !

-Mais il habite à une trotte d'ici, et puis on est samedi. Ey en plus j'ai pas envie de le voir !

-Harry.

Oh, oh c'est pas bon. Ok j'ai été un peu loin mais… Trop loin en fait puisqu'elle sort de ma chambre sans rien ajouter. Ahlala, et bah je crois que cette escape jusque chez le vieux sénile est inévitable. Bon on va faire un petit récapitulatif. Moi, c'est Harry Potter et j'ai 16 ans. Celle qui vient de partir c'est – je pense que vous aviez capté – ma mère. Elle s'appelle Lily, elle est rousse et a les yeux émeraude. Mon père, lui, s'appelle James. Il est grand aux yeux marron et aux cheveux noirs de jais. De lui je n'ai pris que les cheveux toujours en bordel et noirs. De ma mère les yeux, la petite taille et les traits fin. Autant dire que je ne suis pas un modèle de virilité. Mais qu'importe l'apparence, cela ne fait pas le moine ! Je suis une vraie teigne et faut faire gaffe, je griffe. Dumbledore c'est un vieux fou qui était directeur de l'école privée Poudlard. Moi aussi j'y vais mais il n'y était déjà plus lorsque je suis entré en première année. Ma mère l'adore et du coup on doit aller le voir de temps en temps. Je ne connais pas précisément pourquoi il n'est plus à son poste mais je pense que ce n'est pas étranger à sa folie.

Je me lève laborieusement, me prenant les pieds dans ma couette et finissant face contre terre. Bref, je me lève, une nouvelle fois, et me dirige vers la cuisine où je trouve ma mère en train de faire cuire des œufs au plat. Je m'installe sur ma chaise et attends que ma mère ait fini. Elle nous sert les œufs et s'installe à ma droite. Elle ne m'adresse pas un regard. C'est qu'elle tient énormément à ce vieux, elle ne se fâche jamais avec moi en temps normal.

-Bon, je prends route vers l'est jusqu'à la fin du village et je suis le sentier à travers la forêt et normalement la maison du vi… de Dumbledore est à deux pas, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais ne t'éloignes absolument pas du sentier, tu risquerais de te perdre, me dit-elle, son entrain et sa bonne humeur retrouvés.

Je hoche la tête et fini mon petit-déjeuner.

-Vas t'habiller, je prépare le panier !

Elle est de nouveau enjouée et me regarde comme à son habitude. Je file me doucher rapidement et m'habille tout aussi vite. Je redescends et retourne à la cuisine où ma mère chantonne en finissant de couvrir le panier.

-Tu risques d'arriver assez tard là-bas, tu ferais mieux de dormir sur place.

-Mais, t'inquiètes pas p…

-Albus sera très heureux de ta présence, ne t'en fais pas !

Bien heureux celui qui arrivera à lui tenir tête. Même après plus de vingt ans de vie commune, mon père ni ait jamais parvenu, c'est pour dire. J'attrape le panier que me tend ma mère et après maints avertissements et bisous, je sors enfin de la maison familiale.

Je traverse Godric's Hollow – notre village – assez rapidement et j'entre dans la forêt. A vrai dire elle me fait un peu peur. Elle n'est pas interdite comme celle près de Poudlard mais il y a bon nombre d'histoires sur elle. Et pas des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les endormir, plutôt de celles que l'on se raconte le soir, entre amis en se passant la lampe torche. En même temps elle n'est pas très attrayante de premier abord. A peine entré, la température chute de plusieurs degrés et la luminosité baisse drastiquement pour ne laisser qu'une claire obscurité qui ne laisse guère apercevoir plus loin que trois pas.

Néanmoins le sentier est visible et je le suis pendant ce qu'il me semble être un temps interminable. Autour de moi des bruits plus suspects les uns que les autres me font sursauter à plusieurs occasions. Seulement vu que l'on ne voit rien je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Donc tout ce que je peux faire, c'est marcher en espérant retrouver un jour la civilisation, la chaleur et la lumière. Un fort malaise monte en moi et me tord le ventre.

Les bruits se rapprochent de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise blague. Ou plutôt, j'espère. En attendant que des gens sortent de nulle part en criant « surprise », je continue de suivre le chemin. Les branches craquent de partout et ce n'est pas seulement de ma faute.

Quelque chose se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute comme jamais. Je me retourne, mais rien. Je sonde la noirceur qui m'entoure, mais rien, je ne vois rien. Je tremble de tous mes membres et me retourne pour partir en accélérant ma foulée. Autour de moi toujours des bruits, qui semblent m'encercler. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – a l'air de se jouer de moi. Soudain un rire se répand dans le silence. Je ne sais d'où il provient, il me semble le percevoir venir de tous côtés. Je me fige et mon sang se glace. Je tourne et me retourne et cherche à identifier d'où le rire vient. Mais rien. Au moins je sais que c'est une personne, un homme même.

-Hum, tu as l'air d'être une créature délicieuse.

Une voix envoûtante résonne. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et pars en courant en slalomant à travers les arbres aux branches denses. Elles me lacèrent la peau mais je n'en ai cure, tout ce que je veux c'est partir loin de là. Je cours encore et encore. Je ne sais pas si la chose me suis toujours, à vrai dire je n'ai plus conscience que de mes poumons brûlant aussi ardemment que mes muscles mis à dure épreuve et ma respiration hachée et difficile. J'arrive dans une mince clairière après plusieurs minutes épuisantes de course rapide. Je saigne d'un peu partout et mes vêtements ne sont plus que des haillons. Je tombe à genoux, haletant. Je transpire énormément, je vois des gouttes tomber de mon front sur le sol. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma vision commence à se brouiller. Je fini par m'effondrer face au sol. Avant de sombrer complètement j'ai le temps de voir une paire de botte juste devant ma tête.

* * *

><p>J'ai un mal de crâne horrible. Mais pourquoi ? C'est une bonne question, mais au vu de la réticence de mes neurones à se mettre en contact pour trouver la réponse, je vais la remettre à plus tard. Je reste quelques minutes à faire la larve dans mon lit avant d'ouvrir un œil. Ah, quelqu'un à changer mon plafond, il est marron alors qu'habituellement il est blanc. Et puis ma couette ne sent pas la lessive de ma mère. J'ouvre l'autre œil et fronce les sourcils. Je me relève d'un bond. Mon crâne proteste et je referme les yeux. C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je réfléchis et cette fois pas de compassion pour mes neurones. Je me revois marcher dans la forêt, puis il y a eu les bruits de plus en plus près et le truc sur mon épaule. Après le rire et la course puis la clairière et les bottes.<p>

Merde. Je rouvre les yeux et me rends comptes que je suis dans une petite pièce qui semble être une chambre. Enfin elle n'a de chambre que le lit. Le sol est fait de terre battue et ressemble énormément au plafond. Et aux murs. C'est pas bon signe. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterris là, mais je ne compte pas m'y attarder. Surtout que si la personne qui m'a amenée ici est aussi la chose qui m'a poursuivie, je n'ai pas très envie de la rencontrer. Je sors du lit aussi discrètement que je peux. Mes muscles me font un mal de chien. Déjà que je n'aie pas l'habitude de courir alors si en plus je ne m'échauffe pas après l'effort, c'est la merde.

En parcourant les quelques mètres qui me séparent de la seule porte que comporte la chambre, je me figure que je suis à poil. Enfin pas tout à fait, – heureusement – il me reste tout de même mon boxer. J'aperçois également des griffures plus ou moins profondes mais propres et sans danger. Cette personne a dû me laver. Je préfère ne pas y penser plus, ça me retourne l'estomac. Le problème n'est pas que je suis pudique mais que je ne connais pas cette personne. En plus je me les cailles ! Je ne sais pas si je suis encore dans la forêt, mais il y fait aussi froid – voire plus. J'actionne la poignée aussi discrètement que possible et elle ne pousse qu'un léger crissement. La porte c'est autre chose. Elle grince comme celles des vieux manoirs dans les films d'horreurs. Ça me fout le cafard.

Je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et examine les alentours. La voie est libre, rien à signaler. J'avance à pas de loup dans la pièce qui semble être le salon. Enfin il y a un canapé usé jusqu'au ressort, une pauvre table en bois grossièrement taillée et une petite bibliothèque bien remplie qui fait tâche dans ce décor sordide. Je viens de le remarquer mais, comme la chambre, le salon est éclairé par des bougies. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Il y a de quoi rendre clautro' !

Un problème se pose rapidement à moi : quelle porte mène à la sortie ? Celle en face du canapé, celle près de la bibliothèque ou bien celle juste à côté de la chambre que je viens de quitter ? J'ai une chance sur trois de trouver la bonne. Je pourrais également tomber sur la personne qui m'a emmenée ici. Cependant je préfèrerai éviter la dernière possibilité. J'ai peur de tomber sur un psychopathe échappé de Sainte-Mangouste et qui aime découper les jeunes adolescents pour les faire en bocaux. Ouais, bon il y a très peu de chances, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose à peu de probabilité de se réaliser qu'il faut la négliger ! Ce serait une grave erreur. Donc tant que je ne suis pas sûr de la tranquillité de l'esprit de cette personne, mieux vaut l'éviter.

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser la chance. Pour l'invoquer j'utilise le fameux « pique-nique d'ouille » et il m'indique la porte à côté de la bibliothèque. C'est en croisant les doigts que je me dirige vers elle. Comme précédemment, j'actionne la poignée aussi doucement que ma brusquerie le permet et elle couine à peine. J'entre dans un endroit sombre. J'avance de quelques pas avant d'entendre la porte claquer derrière moi. Pas bon. Je me retourne, mais je ne vois rien. Des flashs de la forêt s'imposent à mon esprit et j'ai l'impression que tout se reproduit de la même façon.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à moi ?

C'est la même voix que dans la forêt. Envoûtante et suave. Elle est grave comme celle d'un homme et assurée. Comme la première fois, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient.

-Ta maman ne t'a-t-elle pas dit qu'il était dangereux de s'aventurer dans la forêt ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? je dis cela en contrôlant ma voix au maximum, elle ne tremblote qu'à peine.

De nouveau mon interlocuteur rit. Je frissonne. Je ne sais pas si c'est de peur ou de dégoût. J'entends le bruit de pas qui se rapproche. Je ne sais pas de quelle direction il vient, mais une chose est sûre il se dirige vers moi. Je sens alors quelque se poser sur ma hanche. Ce doit être sa main. Grâce à elle il me rapproche de lui. Je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus imposant que moi, en tout cas il est plus grand – je sais que ce n'est pas dur – car son nez effleure mon front. Il baisse la tête et je sens son souffle contre mon oreille droite.

-Et si je te disais que je suis le grand méchant loup ? dit-il d'une voix où la moquerie est à peine voilée.

Je me fige. Il y a bien des histoires sur la forêt, mais une en particulier est plus effroyable que les autres. Elle raconte que cette forêt abriterait un loup-garou, mi homme mi loup, et que lorsque l'on s'y perd il vient pour dévorer notre âme après nous avoir découpé en morceau et mangé dans sa tanière. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas accorder beaucoup de crédit à ces on-dit, seulement comme dans tous mythes, les on-dit ont une base de vrai. Il rit de nouveau et je frissonne comme un peu plus tôt.

-Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, petite créature, me dit-il.

Je me fige, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelle ainsi. Loup, demi-loup, psychopathe ou je ne sais trop quoi, il a plutôt pas intérêt à recommencer.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine colère peti… outch.

Nan mais c'est qu'il allait recommencer en plus, cet enfoiré. Et en plus, il m'a fait mal aux phalanges avec ses abdominaux de bodybuilder.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Ducon, je dis hargneusement.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais il allume toutes les bougies de la pièce d'un coup. Il sourit face à ma stupéfaction. Je peux alors voir pour la première fois le « loup ». Il me regarde avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement. Ces yeux sont d'un carmin presque noir, il a les cheveux encore plus foncés et, comme je le supposais, il est beaucoup plus imposant que moi. Il mesure un peu plus d'une tête supplémentaire et a une carrure impressionnante. C'est vraiment ce que l'on appelle un bel homme. A côté de lui, j'ai l'air d'un moucheron. Il semble se rendre compte de mon observation car il esquisse un sourire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire compote, il se retrouve devant moi. Enfin, collé à moi.

-Je te plais, petit humain ? dit-il, moqueur.

C'est qu'il se fout de moi, ce con. Je vais pour lui remettre un coup de poing mais je me retrouve, cette fois, _vraiment_ collé à lui. D'une main sur mes hanches il me retient contre lui. De l'autre il se met à triturer mes cheveux.

-Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi indisciplinés, peut-être le reflet de leur propriétaire ? il a toujours la même voix railleuse qui m'énerve.

Et cela le fait de nouveau rire. Il tire soudainement sur mes cheveux puis, sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il pose brusquement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il les écrase et mes lèvres réagissent à son baiser de leur propre volonté. Cela semble lui plaire puisque je peux sentir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lèche les miennes.

-Tu sembles apprécier cela, petit humain.

Alors que j'allais lui balancer à la tronche ce que pensait le « petit humain », il en profite pour envahir ma bouche de sa langue. Le baiser se fait sauvage et un combat entre nos langues respectives débute. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, nos lèvres se séparent brusquement pour se retrouver toujours plus violemment. Peu à peu il domine notre échange et je m'avoue finalement vaincu et me laisse – pas complétement ! – faire pour mieux profiter.

Il me pousse à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que mes genoux cèdent contre une surface moelleuse. Ce doit être le lit du loup. Après cela les mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre, toujours plus frénétiquement, les vêtements sont éclipsés pour qu'il y ait plus de contacts entre nos corps. Je suis extatique, tout vêtement sous ma main est soit enlevé soit arraché. Nous finissons, inexorablement, nus. Il y a un temps d'arrêt où chacun s'observe. Le désir monte encore d'un cran.

Comme je le pensais, il est super bien musclé. Il a un corps à damner un saint. Je tends ma main pour faire le tour de ses abdominaux, si j'étais un chat je ronronnerais à mort. Il attrape ma main et la pose sur son entrejambe. J'ai un sursaut puis, voulant vérifier ce que j'ai senti, je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour regarder cette partie qui avait échappé à mon examen. Et je me demande tout bonnement comment j'ai bien pu faire. Sa verge est énorme. Elle est dressée fièrement en-dessous d'une toison obscure et bouclée. Je relève ma tête vers mon loup.

-Elle est à ton goût, petit ? sa voix n'est plus aussi moqueuse, elle est tout simplement rauque de désir.

-Moi c'est Harry. Pour ce qui est du goût je ne sais pas encore, je suis assez difficile en général. Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait.

Oui, bande de petits devins, je suis gay. Et autant vous dire tout de suite que je suis généralement au-dessus. Enfin cette fois je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas. Mais je suis capable de faire des concessions. Après l'avoir fait attendre. Et quand je l'aurais voulu.

Je le fais passer en-dessous de moi. Il se laisse faire sous la surprise, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et j'empoigne sa virilité. Je le masturbe doucement tandis que de ma langue je trace le contour de ses muscles en descendant de plus en plus bas. Je fini par arriver devant sa toison. Je relève la tête et le vois me sonder de ses yeux rougeoyants, une lueur d'attente inscrite dans ses iris. Tout en continuant de le regarder je me dirige vers sa virilité frémissante et déjà humide. Je l'avale sans plus de cérémonie et arrive à en passer les trois-quarts dans ma bouche – et ma gorge. Je l'entends gémir et sens sa main appuyer sur ma tête. Je commence à faire des mouvements de haut en bas sur sa hampe. Ses hanches bougent de plus en plus, m'étouffant presque. Je la sors de ma bouche, un filet de bave me reliant toujours à son gland. Il me force à remonter pour pouvoir m'embrasser violemment. Je suis prêt à jouir tellement il s'y prend bien. Je sens quelque chose contre mon intimité et je comprends de quoi il s'agit lorsqu'il commence doucement à me pénétrer.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur face à l'intrusion non préparée. Alors que je m'y habitue il s'enfonce d'un coup entièrement en moi.

-Aaaaah.

-T'es vraiment serré Harry.

-Putain de lo..loup, tu… sais pas qu… aah

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et se retire de moi pour s'enfoncer encore plus loin. Il débute alors des allez-retours en moi de plus en plus forts. Je n'arrive plus à aligner deux mots cohérents. Il touche presque à chaque fois ma prostate et je suis sur le point d'exploser. Il doit d'ailleurs le sentir puisqu'il sert d'une main ma verge, m'empêchant toute jouissance et provoquant une immense frustration.

-Lâ..lâches-moi.

Il rit.

-Supplies-moi par mon nom : Tom.

-To…

Il me retourne, fait claquer son aine contre mes fesses et son gland contre ma boule de nerf. J'ai la tête dans les draps, les doigts en train de les déchirer. Il accélère encore, il doit également être proche de la jouissance.

-Sss s'il t..te plaiiiiiiit, Tom !

Il soupire, de soulagement ? Je n'en sais rien, mais il lâche son emprise sur ma virilité et quelques coups de butoirs plus tard je jouis sur ses draps. Il ne tarde pas à me suivre et se répand en moi.

Je retombe sur les draps, épuisé. Il se couche à côté de moi et je constate qu'il a l'air tout aussi fatigué.

-Dors Harry.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille seul. Les évènements me reviennent rapidement alors que mon arrière-train me lance. A côté de moi il n'y a pas un loup mais mon panier. Sur le torchon le recouvrant un papier avec juste deux mots : A bientôt.

FIN

* * *

><p>00 :23. Je viens tout juste de finir cet O.S. qui m'est tombé dessus comme le précédent (L'Onsen). J'ai les yeux que se ferment pratiquement tous seuls mais je suis heureuse d'avoir mis une FIN à cette histoire x)<p>

J'espère que ce modeste écris, réalisé d'un seul coup, vous plaira ! Bon et bien moi je vais me coucher, hein !

Laissez-moi une review si le coeur vous en dit. Sachez que j'y réponds toujours et qu'elle me font incroyablement plaisir. Que ce soit critique ou compliment, n'hésitez pas, dans tous les cas ça me fera plaisir (N'apprend-on pas de nos erreurs ? Si, mais pour cela il faut avoir conscience que s'en sont, alors je vous laisse le soin de me les montrer !)

A plus ! (dans le bus)


End file.
